1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handle positioning device for a hand truck, particularly to one for positioning the handle after moved up or down by pushing a pull rod installed on a lateral rod of a hand truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a case of a hand truck disclosed in a Taiwan patent of No. M266209 (published), which also acquired a U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,905 (a first enclosed document). But this case has an adjusting way for a handle by a stop bar 2210, a spring 2211 and two rings 2212, which is not so structured ideal.